Cupcakes and Mischief
by The girl of many fandoms1999
Summary: Jade Thirlwall's twin sister, Katrina Thirlwall, was saved from a group of crazed fans in a New York mall. Who saved her? Loki. Loki Laufeyson. Just as he plans to tell her his true identity, everything unfolds infront of her eyes. All trust she had for him was lost, as well and the slight romantic feelings. Will he stop the attack to be with her? Who's there to comfort her?


"So, Katrina, being Jade's sister brought you a lot of fame all on its own. There's been some rumors going around that you and Harry Styles are dating. Are they true?" the interviewer asked. Katrina laughed and shook her head.

"No, of course not! Harry's a brother to me, nothing more."

"Oh please, you can't go anywhere without him," Perrie scoffed. Jade laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. She's always around him and spends every moment she can with him."

"That's not true! Besides, I'm not looking for anyone right now." Katrina defended.

"Okay," the interviewer laughed. "So what do you look for in a guy?" The four girls turned to Katrina, obviously wanting her to answer first.

"Well..." Katrina paused for a moment. "He has to have either green or blue eyes. He also has to be tall." She thought for a bit. "Maybe a little mischievous." Her eyes sparkled.

Little did Katrina know, that Loki was sitting in a cheap motel room and watching the interview. He couldn't help but smile at her words, accurately describing him. He had saved her from a group of crazed fans, and bought her lunch- ignoring each and every one of her protests. Loki didn't want to feel like this. Falling for a mortal was foolish, inexcusable. And he hardly knew the girl! But there was something about her that pulled him in. He learned that she was part of a band called Little Mix with her twin sister and her three best friends. Her favorite colors are green and gold- evidently Loki's colors, she has a kitten named Fluffy, and loves cupcakes, bow ties, nerd glasses, suspenders, and rainbows. He turned the volume up when the interviewer said they were going to perform their new song.

"And here we have Little Mix live, performing their new song: Wings!"

The girls smiled and walked to the microphones, Katrina in the middle. She cleared her throat before starting.

"Mama told me not to waste my life

She said, 'spread your wings, my little butterfly,'"

The others jumped in,

"Don't let what they say keep you up at night,

And if they give you shh...

Then they can walk on by,"

"My feet, feet can't touch the ground

And I can't hear a sound

But you just keep on runnin' up your mouth yeah." Jesy sang.

"Walk, walk on over there,

Cos' I'm too fly to care

Oh yeah," Jade and Katrina sang together.

The five of them pulled the mic of the stand and began singing again.

"Your words don't mean a thing

I'm not listening

Keep talking all I know is

Mama told me not to waste my life,

She said, 'spread your wings, my little butterfly'

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And they can't detain you

Cos' wings are made to fly

We don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

Cos' wings are made to fly."

Perrie took a small step forward and began her solo.

"I'm firing up on that runway

Know I'm gonna get there someday,

And we don't need no ready steady go,

No,"

Leigh-Anne flipped her hair a bit before she got to her solo.

"Talk, talk turns into air,

I don't even care

Oh yeah,"

"Your words don't mean a thing

I'm not listening

Keep talking all I know is

Mama told me not to waste my life

She said, 'spread your wings my little butterfly'

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And they can't detain you

Cos' wings are made to fly

We don't let nobody bring us down

Don't matter what you say,

It won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from that sky

Cos' wings are made to fly

We're all gonna say it

Hey hey hey

Yeah we're all gonna say it

Hey hey hey hey

You better keep on walking

I don't wanna hear your talking

Boy!"

"Better keep on walking,

Don't wanna hear your talking

Boy!" Katrina sang.

"Your words don't mean a thing

I'm not listening

Keep talking all I know is

These wings are made to fly

We don't let nobody bring us down

Don't matter what you say it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

Cos' wings are made to fly

We don't let nobody bring us down

No matter what you say it won't hurt me

Don't matter if I fall from the sky

Cos' wings are made to fly." They all finished together, panting slightly when the song ended. The crowd burst into cheers, screaming their names.

Loki had no clue she was such a talented singer. If anything, that just pulled him in even more. He even bought himself what mortals call a cell phone, and exchanged numbers with her. The girls sat down again.

"So recently, today actually, some pictures came in. Katrina, it seems like the man you were with in these pictures," the interviewer pressed a button on a remote and a picture of Loki and Katrina popped up on a large screen. "seems to be exactly what you described as what you look for in a man." The interviewer wiggled her eyebrows.

Katrina's cheeks tinted red, and she couldn't hold back a smile. "Erm, yeah... I was walking and a bunch of fans basically attacked me. He saw and pulled me away and bought me lunch. Even though I insisted it was fine."

"Oooh, Kit Kat has a crush!" Jesy sing-songed.

Katrina stuck her tongue out at her fellow band mate and the blush on her cheeks intensified.

"Did you get his number?" the interviewer asked.

"Yeah." Katrina said. Perrie, Jade, Jesy, and Leigh-Anne wolf whistled in synch, causing Katrina to groan and hide her face in her hands. "You four act like I kissed him!"

"Did you?" Perrie grinned.

"No!" Katrina snapped.

Loki chuckled slightly at Katrina. She was blushing because of him, and he liked it. Maybe she was falling for him too? No, he thought, she probably doesn't even care. Maybe she's just embarrassed that she was caught with me. He quickly shook the thoughts from his head, bringing his attention back to the interview.

"So, are you girls performing at that fancy party in Stuttgart, Germany tonight?" the interviewer questioned.

Leigh-Anne nodded. "Yeah. We're all pumped for it."

"Totes." Perrie agreed.

Back at the motel, Loki froze. They were going to be at the party he was planning on crashing. Barton really needed that eyeball, and Loki couldn't just skip it. It would cause a delay, and the Avengers are bound to get to him if he waits too long. But he really didn't want Katrina to figure out who he really was. He sighed in frustration and buried his head in a pillow that reeked of cigarettes. Lifting his head up quickly, he gagged. That stench was foul! He would have to hide her before he attacked, but her friends would have to be hidden as well as her twin.

{Perrie: /2012/09/06/perrie-edwards-white-dungarees-outfit/ 

Jesy: /2013/02/20/jesy-nelson-brit-awards-outfit/

Leigh-Anne: pictures/uLlKBYLiL5a/Celebs+Out+Brit+Awards+5/F5jeHq_f3Er/Leigh-Anne+Pinnock

Jade: tagged/jade%20thirlwall%20inspired (first one)

Katrina: /2013/01/31/jade-thirlwall-bow-dress/ }

"Sick of you playing on that X Box thing,

You're never gonna get me with a diamond ring

Look at you,

So confused,

No you don't have a clue,

I bet you think you've got me good," Leigh-Anne started with a smile.

"Tell me when's the last time you changed that shirt,

Instead of sitting here you should be going to work,

Like I do for you

You're down and it's not cool

Time for me to move on

Nothing I could do so," Jade and Katrina sang together.

"Leave," they all started the chorus,

"You're not the boy you said you'd be,

And it's so hard for me to breathe,

How can I love you boy if you're going nowhere?

We're going nowhere,

Bye,

Don't have the strength to see you cry

I'm tired of asking myself why,

How can I love you boy if you're going nowhere?

We're going nowhere."

Just as Perrie opened her mouth the begin her solo, the audience screamed in terror. The five girls whipped around, nearly dropping the microphones. What Katrina saw shattered her heart into a million pieces and then ran those pieces over with a train about fifty times. Loki was using a staff to hit a man in the head and drag him to a table. He threw the man on there and took out a weird tool. Without thinking she ran up to Loki and pushed him away from the elderly man.

"Loki, what the hell?" She asked, exasperated.

"This isn't how I wanted you to find out..." he sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder. She shoved it off.

"Find out what?" She asked just as the other girls came to her.

"I... I should explain this later." He activated the tool and got up to the man, putting the tool on his eye. The crowd screamed again. Katrina didn't know what to do. She thought for a few minutes, finally putting two and two together.

"You're Thor's adopted brother," she finally breathed, handing her mic to Perrie. "Loki... Dammit! I should've known! Loki, the God of Mischief. I thought it was just a coincidence. I trusted you..." Tears sprang to her eyes. "I guess that's what I get for trusting so easily."

"Kit Kat..." Jesy said hesitantly. "I think we should-" her breath caught in her throat. Loki was suddenly wearing golden armor, along with some green and black.

"Green and gold," Jade groaned. She knew they were her sister's favorites. Of course, she thought, of course.

"I was going to tell you eventually," Loki began, taking Katrina's hand. "I really was. I must go now. I got a private jet for you to take the five of you back to London. So you'll be safe."

Katrina didn't pull her hand back. "Safe from what?" Loki hesitated. Should he tell her? "Safe from WHAT?" she repeated.

"If you get on that jet right now, I will explain everything as soon as I get there. Please don't make this worse for yourself." He finally answered.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me!"

"Please, just go. I will have you sent to Asgaurd if I must," Loki sighed.

"Okay, I'm lost." Leigh-Anne muttered. Jade, Jesy, and Perrie nodded in agreement. "Will someone please tell us what's going on?" Suddeny, Loki was gone. Katrina gasped and looked around to see Captain America and Loki fighting.

"H-How...?" Katrina stuttered. The five girls rushed outside and watched the battle.

"I'm not liking this," Jade stated.

"Me either." Jesy agreed. Katrina stayed silent, watching intently. She turned away, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I'm going to go see Haz. I-I just need to get out of here." Katrina finally spoke.

"Katrina, he's in America, you're in Germany. How are you planning on getting to him?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow. Katrina shrugged. Suddenly she smiled deviously. "No." Jade said immediately.

"Why not?" Katrina whined.

"Because Loki lied to you, and you can't trust him!" Jesy answered.

"You don't need to be with Harry every minute of the day, Katrina!" Jade snapped, glaring at her twin.

"I'm not with him that often! And besides, I need to hear Loki's explanation. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to leave now." Katrina retorted. Perrie sighed and motioned for Katrina to go ahead. Katrina smiled gratefully before beginning to walk to Loki who had Iron Man pointing a bunch of guns facing him. "Loki," she called.

"Another one?" Captain asked. Katrina immediately shook her head.

"Loki, I've decided that I'll come with you." Loki smiled. "But, We have to go to New York."

"Great- that's where we're going anyway." Loki agreed.

"Am I missing something?" Iron Man asked.

"No." Katrina and Loki answered at the same time. As the walked onto the small helicopter, Loki gave a small and apologetic smile to Katrina. She turned away


End file.
